All is Fair in Love and War
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: OLD TITLE USED TO BE SEQUEL OF GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! On hiatus for now, read AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thank you SO MUCH KNIGHTRUNNER AND CRYSTALUCARIO! And thank you all who provided ideas, or tried to at least! It's the thought that counts! Now introducing the first chapter of...currently untitled fic! HELP WITH THE TITLE! Please! Thank ya! Enjoy!**

A clash of frightening thunder revealed a furious silhouette in the door way. The figure slammed the door as it made its way angrily to it's desk. A white Persian scampered across the floor in fear and ran underneath an oak desk, where the silhouette was sitting down at.

"It would've been perfect- Daniel would've passed out, Samantha would've believed he had DIED, leaving her tragic and heartbroken, Daniel would've become my heir, my son! But NO!" The silhouette fell beneath the dim moonlight, revealing who it was. Vlad Masters gently picked up a picture of Danny, and sighed sadly.

"Oh Maddie, if only TUCKER didn't get in the way! If the brat had only left his friend to perish, then it would've worked!" His face lit up as an evil grin fell upon his face.

"Maddie, it's brilliant! All I have to do is..."

**LINEY! LINEY!**

**Liney: What?**

**Me: Heya!**

**Liney: *facepalms* You called me just to say THAT?**

**Me: Uh huh!**

"Dude...are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I laughed. "You've only asked me six times a day since last week!" Tucker made a face as he picked up a piece of salad.

"What is this garbage?"

"It's called lunch." growled my girlfriend as she sat down to eat. Tucker gulped and smiled.

"Did I say garbage? I meant delicious food?"

No you didn't...I commented in his head. He helped and looked over at me.

"Dude! Not now!"

"Not now what?" asked Sam, confuzzled to the scene.

I'm tormenting him through thought...wish to join me? I asked. Sam grinned evilly as she nodded.

Tucker... Tucker!

"AH! STOP IT! STOP IIIIT!" he begged. I laughed.

No can do.

"AH!"

**Poor Tucker...anyways, review please and update on Saturday! And please help come up with an idea for the title!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone! Thanks for 8 REVIEWS for the first chapter! You guys rule! Now, without further ado, I don't own DP and enjoy! This chapter is focusing on our FAVVVVORITE FRUITLOOP, VLAD! *cricket chirps* What? *sighs* Enjoy!**

"Why didn't I think of it before?" he said giddily as he ran down the steps to his lab. Maddie followed him cautiously as she nudged open the door.

"The only reason my clones failed was because I didn't have a midmorph DNA! But..." he said, pulling out a shiny device, "With this device, I can have my own morph DNA, and create the perfect clone!" Maddie hissed and whacked at the device, but Vlad pulled it away.

"It's not harmful Maddie," he insisted. "All it does is take a picture and copies the DNA virutally, sending a direct replica to C10L23O3E12, making her-"

"Meow?" questioned Maddie. Vlad picked her up.

"Yes, that's right, I'm actually TRYING to make a girl clone this time! Unlike my other creation, Danielle..." He sighed sadly as he set down his beloved cat. "Let's not talk about that, instead-"

He walked over to another containment unit, but unlike the one Danny was caged in, this one was filled with growth enhancers and oxygen. A silhouette was held up by an oxygen cord.

"Let's focus on the present!" he laughed in delight. "The only thing I have to do to make my C10-"

"MEOW!" cried Maddie in detest.

"Your right Maddie! That is a dreadfully long name! I'll call her... Chloe..." he decided. Maddie purred and rubbed her head against Vlad's leg. He smiled and stroked her back.

"I agree! It's perfect! Now..." he said, plugging the fully charged device into a socket, "She's ready..." A crack of lightning flashed in the background as a moan was heard from the machine. The door hissed open and a 14 year old girl collapsed onto the floor.

"Fa-father?" she asked weakly as her green eyes opened for the first time. Vlad ran over and helped her up.

"Welcome home Chloe...Welcome home..." said Vlad softly. He held her hand as she tried to stand up. She soon slipped and fell into the floor.

"Little help...?" she asked as Vlad pulled her back up. He slung her arm around his shoulder.

"We have much work to be done Chloe...much..."

**Wow, one Fruitloop's clones actually survived..anyways, update on Monday(also my BDAY! :3) and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! It's my bday, and I'm happy to update! Enjoy another chapter as you shall discover why Vlad made a clone in the first place...oh! I don't own DP, thanks for 7 REVIEWS! And enjoy!**

**A few weeks after the creation of Chloe...**

"Dude..." said Tucker with his mouth disgustingly packed with food, "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now... Never pick a fight with Dash Baxter. Ever." I groaned as I rubbed my sore arm in remembrance of talking back to Dash.

"Yea...I know now!" I shot back. "And I learned my lesson!"

"After this, you're probably gonna go right back out there and talk back to him AGIAN.." muttered Sam angrily as she stabbed her salad with a fork. I laughed as I placed my hand on her shoulder, and to my amusement she even turned slightly pink.

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't!" I promised, making her roll her eyes and smile slightly. I heard a gasp coming over from Tucker's area, so I rolled my eyes and glanced at him.

"Uh...Tuck? Why is your mouth hanging wide open?" I questioned. He reached across the table and forced my head 90 degrees... facing it in the direction of a cute new girl!

"Really Tuck?" I said laughing as I went around the table and sat by Sam, holding her tight. She didn't mind at all, according to her resting her head on my shoulder. Tucker just continuing gaping at the new chick. I'm guessing you want to know exactly why he was gaping so much, right? Maybe a description or something? Okay, I'll do my best...

She was medium in height...somewhere around Tucker's height actually... Her black hair was tucked behind her ear. Square glasses framed her olive skin in a picture perfect look, and her curves weren't bad either... FENTON! You have a girlfriend! Heheh, sorry bout that... I'm a guy for crying out loud! Anyways, besides her...curves... She wore a hot pink v-neck shirt and brown cargo pants. It was kinda eerie, but she wore the exact same boots Tuck did. And there you have it- a complete description of the girl Tucker was currently drooling over.

"Eh...Tucker...shut your jaw, your drooling.." I said, snapping it up. Tucker ignored me and stood up. He walked over to the new girl with a huge smile on his face.

"Heya cutie, I'm TF, but you can call me Tucker..." he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She giggled as she adjusted her glasses.

"Father would be proud...I already got a guy flirting with me!" she teased as she sat down at the table, a PDA spilling out of her book bag.

"Okay, I was going to ask your name, but is that the brand new 3.12 PDA?" asked Tucker as he reached over to grab it. A gentle hand stopped him as she smiled.

"Name's Chloe, and yes, yes it is..."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Le gasp! I bet every one of you guys can guess why Vlad made her! Update tomorrow, review please(maybe it could be my bday present from you guys...? *puppy eyes*) and who knows? I might crank out a oneshot tonight! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank** **you Brittanysue98 for providing me with a title! It was PERFECT! *hands her cookie* Thank you! Anyways, enjoy another chapter, thanks for all your reviews, I don't own DP! And** **for an interesting POV, let's do Chloe's POV! Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, I was tired...XP**

The guy, I believe his name is Tucker, was attempting to..."flirt" with me..? At least, I think that's what father wanted me to do with him. So I responded back. I smiled when I was supposed to smile, and giggle when I was supposed to giggle. It felt hollow though, flirting with a guy I barley knew, yet alone liked at all! But here I was, laughing and giggling along with him.

"And then he said, "Why not? All is fair in love and war!" Tucker finished, bursting out into laughter. I froze though. That's exactly what Father said one week ago...

Flashback

"But father, why must I pretend to flirt with Tucker?" I questioned. He began to cackle eerily as he ruffled up my hair.

"My dear, all is fair in love and war...your just supplying the love and I'm providing the war!" he declared. I gasped as I staggered back.

"Your using me for your own personal gain?" This was one of my first thoughtful comments, I had only been created a few weeks ago... Father stormed up to me, clearly angry.

"No, I'm not.." he said hotly. "I've created you, and you will do AS I SAY!" he yelled angrily. I nodded as I quickly flew away, tears streaming down my face. What have I done wrong...?

End Flashback

A tear slid down my face unwillingly. Tucker stopped blabbering and looked at me; extremely concerned.

"Chloe, what's wrong...?" he asked softly, cupping my chin with his hand. Father would kill me for what I was about to do next. I pushed him away and looked away.

"It's nothing..." I said, trying to prevent even more tears to fall. But it was more than nothing. This was love and war after all.

**Oh my goodness! I had a blast typing her point of view! Tell me, should I do more in her POV or what? Anyways, review please and update is on Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys! So, thanks for all the positive feedback! So, I AM going to be doing more Chloe's POV, but here's my question- should the whole story be in her POV? Or should it alter between Tucker and her maybe? Leave a comment! Anywho, I don't own DP and enjoy**!

He narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked at me. His hand fell upon my shoulder as I looked up at him with tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"No, something's wrong...I might not be the best at figuring out girls, but when they cry, there's usually something wrong..." Father never said anything about him figuring out how I feel...then again, he never said anything about me pushing him away either...

"It's-it's nothing!" I protested once more. He gave me a skeptical glare.

"Chloe," Tucker said, lifting up my hand. "What's wrong...?" My eyes sparkled with unshed tears as I broke away again and stood up.

"You-you wouldn't understand..." I mumbled. He wouldn't. He doesn't understand what it's like to be a clone...Father thinks I'm dumb, doesn't think I can't see through his thinly veiled evil scheme...but I know better.

"Why wouldn't I? Trust me, I probably do..." Tucker asked, once again putting his hand on my shoulder. A deep red tinged my face as a small smile crept onto it as well. What if I showed father who was boss? Who actually had a brain, who wasn't just some mindless clone? I stared blankly at the boy I was supposed to deceive into letting him think I liked him, to rip him away from Danny... I couldn't do that to this nice guy!

"Chloe...?" he questioned slowly. I snapped out of it, my mind made up. Father had talked about Danny being a villain, attacking him profoundly...but what if it was the oppisite? I guess I could weasel the information out of Tucky...Tucky? That's it!

"Chloe!" screamed Tuck worriedly while shaking me. I smiled deviously.

Father would be angry.

I kissed him.

**XD Tehee...I had to...review please and update on Saturday! Sorry for the shortness! Oi vey, if I didn't update as quickly, I could have longer chapters...Whaddya think?Should I update slower and have longer chaters or shorter chapters and quicker updates?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone! Happy Patrick's day! I'm being soooo lazy...bleh. I wasn't really in a writing mood, but since I said I would update, I will update! So enjoy another chapter of All is Fair in Love and War! And thanks to three reviews last chapter! But what happened to the rest of ya? *tear* Anywho, I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Tucker's POV (before the random kiss)

Okay, I know I'm supposed to be supportive when girls are bawling their eyes out for no apparent reason, but when they get a smirk on their face, I don't know what to think!

"Chloe...?" I asked uncertainty. I put my hand on her shoulder cautiously. She remained silent for a few minutes as I just awkwardly stood there. Do you know how awkward it is to stand by a girl who is crying her eyes out? Suddenly her face broke into a grin as those beautiful eyes stared into mine. Her hand shot out from her side as she pinned me against the wall, kissing me. My eyes widened in shock. A girl? Actually kissing me? I couldn't believe my luck! Some girl actually likes me!

My head was still in a daze when she broke apart from me.

"Tucky...? Are you okay...?" she questioned, feeling my forehead. I nodded hazily.

"Wha-what was that for?" I questioned. She smiled at me and winked.

"For being the cutest boy on the planet who actually cares!" she giggled. I adjusted my glasses and smiled. You would think this would feel right, right? A techno geek shows up pratically begging for you and automatically knows your desire for being wanted! But how-

"How do you know me?" I said, glaring at her. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"Wha-what are you talking about Tucky?" she questioned, trying to feign innocence. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at her PDA.

"How-do you-know my weakness? My love of technology, perfect girls...how?" I questioned angrily.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" she stammered, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Really? Then why are you not telling me how you know?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she turned around, crossing her arms.

"Father..." she sniffled out. "Father made me..."

My anger vanished as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What did your dad make you do...?" I questioned softly. She turned around, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

"No...Father made me... Literally..."

**Le gasp! She has cracked! Happy Day! Review please and update...well, if ya guys want a longer chapter, it'll be Tuesday, shorter Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya everyone! Meh, I REAALLLY have to stop procrastinating! I kept forgetting to type this up until the last minute and now I have to do it in less than a couple hours! Ah! And I just realized that last chapter I tried to say Happy SAINT PATRICK day! But it turned out saying HAPPY DAY! XD Oops...I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

"No-" I said, my voice cracking, "Father LITERALLY made me..." A stunned silence filled the air as he stared at me in disbelief. The annoying school bell rang in my ears as tears began flowing again. I expected the shuffling of his perfect feet scurrying to his next class, but it never came. Instead a warm hand was placed on top of mine.

"Care to explain...?" he asked softly. I sniffled as I pointed to the door.

"Bu-but you'll be late for class-" I protested. He put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"And so will you, but this is more important..." he insisted. I gulped and nodded as I looked away.

"It...it all began in a blur..." I began.

Flashback

I cracked open my eyes for the first time. It had been five months of being hooked onto wires, and honestly it was quite tiring. The doors hissed open as sunlight blinded me. I staggered forward, tripping over the edge of the unit and collapsing to the ground. A smooth silky voice whispered words of some sort into my ear.

"Chloe..." said the voice. An arm wrapped around me as it dragged me up slowly from the place I collapsed. "We have much work to do..."

"Work...?" I asked groggily. "What's...work...?" And my world went black once again...

End Flashback

"And then...then he told me I was created...that I was only-" I broke out sobbing, I couldn't finish that sentence. His hands rubbed my back comfortably as I released some of my sorrows through my flow of tears. Pretty soon they were diminished to hiccups. I looked up at him.

"Your-your not freaked out that I'm..." I quickly bit my lip to keep the tears from flowing. He smiled and looked at me.

"No...but I am furious..." My eyes widened as I choked back a sob. "Not at you!" he said quickly. I sighed in relief as he continued.

"I'm furious as Vlad..." he growled. "Furious at him for making an innocent clone made-" He looked at me, question marks dancing in his eyes. "What did he...make...you for...?" he asked slowly. I gulped as I turned away.

"To lure you away from Danny and Sam..."

**Le gasp! I say that a lot, don't I? Anywho, update on Thursday and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya! My jaw just popped and it felt soooo weird…WHO'S EXCITED FOR HUNGER GAMES? I want to see it, but I cant… Ah well! Anywho, I don't own DP the slightest…so enjoy!**

**Tucker's POV**

My world came to a halting stop.

"Wha-what?" I choked out in disbelief. She nodded as a few more tears rolled down her perfect face.

"I-I didn't want to…Father forced me…he said Daniel had destroyed his life, so he was destroying his…"

"But why get me? I didn't do anything!" I insisted. She smiled weakly as she shook her head.

"No, you did do something… you came in and saved Daniel…" she said with a smile. I shook my head curtly.

"Any best friend would do that…" I argued. Chloe let out a light laugh, which was like an angelic song weaving its' way out of a river of tears.

"Yes, but that stopped Daniel from 'dying', stopped Samantha from breaking her heart and giving up hope, stopped father from succeeding…" She suddenly flung her arms around me into a massive bear hug. My arms held Vlad's beautiful creation tightly.

"Thank you…" she said, tears beginning to slip down her face again. I smiled as I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"No, thank you…thank you for being so honest… if you were like Vlad, I would've been toast by now…" I said. Feeling a little braver, I tucked a strand of hair behind her cheek.

"Uh…Tuck? What are you doing…?" she asked cautiously. I chuckled as I put my hand on her shoulder. For a girl just made a month ago, she knows how to respond! My eyes widened as I quickly realized something: I had given her the first kiss of her life.

"I gave you your first kiss…" I said out loud, dazed. She perked up.

"What's…kissing..?" she questioned. "I only used mouth to mouth contact with you because Father said that was a form of friendship!" I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Haha, that's where your wrong…" I leaned in, only inches away from her eyes. She was blushing, which meant she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"It's a sign of love…" I said, closing the gap between us.

**Aw...cann yoooou feeeel the looove toniiiight...XD haha, anywho, thanks for reading this short chapter, update on Saturday, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya everyone! Thanks for the three reviews last chapter, but where's the rest of you? *coughs* ANYWAYS, to change it up a bit, why not do VLAD'S POV on this?**

**Liney: Oaky...you are insane...**

**Me: *glomps Liney* LINEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Liney: One word: Linette...**

**Linette: *other side of room* LINEY! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Me: Haha, anywho, I don't own DP or Frootloops or the Hunger Games and enjoy!**

**Vlad's POV**

There were a few days where my life felt...happy, for once...

The day that Maddie agreed to go out with me(my, that was a long time ago... Until JACK ruined it, utterly embarrassed me- but that's another story)...

...and now the miracle I have created last week...

Chole, it seems, was the perfect answer to my problems: She would get rid of Tucker for me, break the tight bond of Sam and Danny, and also, a bonus really, she was indeed half ghost. Of course, she didn't know that yet, but in the weeks to follow, she will soon learn. My thoughts became increasingly complex as I swirled my spoon around absentmindedly in my bowl. A small smile spread across my face as I bit into the wonder of sugar coated cereal. Ah, the wonder of Frootloops on a weekend morning... I heard a thumping coming from down the stairs as I looked up.

"Morning Father," Chloe greeted me as she kissed me on the head. I smiled as I turned around.

"Morning Chloe. Sleep well?" I questioned. I could sense that she did, ever since she returned home from school yesterday she had this..happy glow surrounding her. It must be a side effect of her ghost powers...

"Yep!" said Chloe cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts. "I had the most amazing dream last night! I-" She coughed and rubbed her neck nervously. "I mean, did you sleep well too Father?" I nodded curtly as I held up the box of Frootloops.

"Do you want some?" I asked, avoiding her question. The truth is I was tossing and turning last night...I had this sneaking suspicion that something wasn't quite right.

"Certainly, Father," she said, grabbing it from me and pouring it into a yellow bowl. A loud munching noise was heard as my daughter- my, it feels wonderful to say that- enjoyed her Frootloops. We silently enjoyed our meal until a clank of metal was heard.

"Father?" questioned Chloe as she set her spoon down. "Can I go see the Hunger Games with Tucker tonight?" I smiled: My plan was working perfectly; she must've asked him out and was just checking with me to confirm.

"Of course my dear!" I said, fishing out a couple hundred bills. Movies these days are so expensive...

"Thanks Father, but-"

"Better safe than sorry!" I proclaimed as I set the bills down in her spot. She smiled weakly as she placed the money in her jean pocket.

"Thanks." she stated simply as she grabbed her bowl. "I'll be back by 11 at the latest..." She quickly plopped the bowl onto the counter and grabbed the car keys.

"Bye Father!" Chloe said, running out the door. I smiled, but something quickly occurred to me:

"CHLOE! YOUR NOT SIXTEEN YET! YOU CAN'T DRIVE ALONE!"

**Haha, I thought I would have a little Vlad/Chloe bonding...just a smigden... Anywho, update on Monday and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NARGHHHHHH! XD Short and sweet- I don't own DP or Hunger Games and enjoy!**

"Tucker! Come out!" I laughed as I knocked on the door. I heard him bounding down the stairs and opening up the door.

"Chloe!" he said, and before I could even respond he had me in a tight hug. My face became as red as a tomato as I hugged him back. He froze, realizing what he had done and coughed awkwardly, slipping his arms out of mine.

"Er...nice weather?" he supplied sheepishly. His adorable green eyes quickly shifted from me to-

"YOU OWN A CAR?" Tuck yelled. I laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Uh..." I said, pushing the key into the slot, "It's my fathers...but he won't mind me using it..." I smirked: You would think he would mention something about me being to young to drive...Smitty(my Father's AWESOME butler!) was in the back waiting for Tucker to say something.

Wait for it...

"Wait a second, aren't you a little too young to be driving? We're only 15!" realized Tucker. I burst out laughing as I got out of the drivers seat and let Smitty in the front.

"You just noticed?" I laughed, smirking at him. He blushed, I think, as he slightly stuttered.

"I-er...yes..." he admitted laughing. I chuckled as I stretched.

"Wow Tuck...just wow...although if this was a sweet motorcycle I could ride it with a license by now!" I pointed out. (Thanks Knighty! XD I dared. Ya, I better run...Hehe! *runs*) He nodded as he looked out the window. His warm finger suddenly poked me on my shoulder.

"Look! We're here!" he laughed in delight. "Man, I've been waiting to see the Hunger Games since forever!" I smiled politely...but honestly? I have no clue what the "Hunger Games" even are! I literally just got out of a tube not too long ago...

"Chloe.." he said, laying his arm on my arm lightly, "You ready?" I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

"Ready!" I said cheerily, dragging him out of the car and into the bright flashing movie theater. The lights were actually mesmerizing...the way they blinked had a spectacular light show... A hand suddenly waved in front of my face.

"Hello? Chloe? Earth to Chloe!" said Tucker slowly. I snapped out of it and smiled at him.

"Sorry... I..."zoned out"?" I questioned. He nodded as we made our way to our seats.

**Review? Please? Update tomorrow actually! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya epic people! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Anywho, I don't own DP and enjoy! **

She looked so... peaceful. Her hair was fallen over her face just so as she leaned on my shoulder. She probably didn't notice, but I was blushing the whole time. Literally. Now, you would think that I, the most awesome guy on the planet, would not blush, but she...she makes me. It's crazy! She makes me grin(which is what I was doing as I noted her sleepy smile)...course, a lot of fine females make me grin...and holy smokes! I wasn't paying attention the movie at all! I glanced up at the screen and decided that watching Chloe was much more entertaining.

Her chest went slowly up and down from breathing as she stretched and snuggled deeper into my shoulder. I sighed as a small smile slithered over my face.

"Dude." I jumped out of my seat and looked at the guy sitting next to me. He looked about my age...

"If your going to watch the movie, watch the movie!" he suggested. He smiled as he continued:

"Or you can just watch your girlfriend breathe...either way..." I blushed as I shook my head.

"She's not my girlfriend...yet..." I said sheepishly. The guy laughed as he shook his head.

"Better do it soon...she looks like she was designed for ya!" I gulped as my eyes furrowed into a frown. My fists clenched.

"Did I strike a nerve? Sorry..." apologized the guy. I nodded curtly and tried to pay attention to the movie. It wasn't really working. Technically, Chloe was DESIGNED for me... literally... And that's what made me hate Vlad all the more. What kind of a guy designs a clone for an evil diabolical plot…an amazing, breathtaking beautiful girl, but made for evil nonetheless. But that's not going to stop me from loving her…. Not one little bit….

"Tucker?" came the sweet voice of Chloe. She poked her head up sleepily and yawned. "What did I miss?" I squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Nothing much…now enjoy the movie…" I said, wrapping my hand around her delicate shoulders. She smiled and snuggled her head onto my shoulder again. I could've sworn that I heard a snickering in the background…or was that my imagination? I have no clue, but whatever it was, I ignored it. I had a beautiful girl on my shoulder for once and I for one am not complaining…not one tiny bit. Revenge on Vlad would have to wait til I got home…but for now, I was staying put right where I was.

**D'aaawwww…. I am a huge hopeless romantic if ya haven't figured that out by now… haha, anyways, review please and update on Thursday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya guys! *rubs neck nervously* Heheh...sorry for not updating Thursday...I was being lazy and didn't do it! But to make up for it, I have a looooong chapter for ya! I don't own DP or "Safe and Sound"! Enjoy!**

I had a headache to start out with..I really saw nothing wrong with it. My head was probably throbbing because my ears were so new and the movie theater noise was so loud! So I ignored it. I had a great time with Tuck...he was so sweet when he blushed, and I certainly enjoyed snuggling with him...

"Chloe?" he said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea Tucker?" I asked. He pointed towards my huge mansion. "We're here." I sighed.

"Yea, yea we are...I had a great time Tuck, see ya!" I said, kissing his cheek. He blushed as I jumped out of the limo. A giant throb of pain suddenly rushed through my head as I staggered to the ground panting.

"CHLOE!" I heard someone say. I groggily looked up and blinked, but soon collapsed into unconsciousness.

...LINEY'S MISSING! CALL THE COPS! ANYONE! *sobs*

'Chloe... Chloe...' chanted a soft voice. I blinked twice and groggily opened my eyes.

'Where am I?' I questioned. I was standing there in a short blue dress, no glasses, but I could see just perfectly fine anyways. My hair was let loose and it fell over my open shoulders in a wisp.

There was nothing but an open field around me. Rickety trees shuddered in the harsh wind. It was getting dark and it was all too quiet; I couldn-

(Liney: HOLD IT! That sounds suspiciously familiar to Haunted by Taylor Swift! Me: LINEY! Where were you? Liney: I'll explain later, but you don't own HAUNTED! Me: Hee, nope...it was stuck in my head tho...)

I had a bad feeling about this place. It felt like someone...or something was watching me. So I began walking through the field. The moon shined down on me as I began to hum...I don't know why I began to hum, I just did. The small blue flowers brushing against my legs began to glow a vibrant blue. My eyes widened in shock, but a flow of energy began to run through me. It made me feel alive, powerful! I began to sing and dance along to the Earth's steady heartbeat.

My voice...it sounded so clear and smooth...I felt like an angel as I sang to the wind:

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go..." I laid down in the soft grass as I looked up at the shadowy trees. "And all those shadows almost killed your life..." I rolled over on my stomach and looked up at the moon.

"I remember you say don't leave me alone...but all that's gone and passed tonight..."

I closed my eyes and began to sing the chorus:

"Just close your eyes...the sun forbear to shine, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now...come morning light, and you and I'll be safe and-sound..." I suddenly ended it on that pure note. It echoed through the night sky with ease. I noticed a pond glimmering in the distance. I ran over to it, my bare feet flying over the grass. The pond reflected the moon's light as I dipped my foot into it.

It felt cool to the touch, but as my foot nestled on the bottom of the pond, something-something happened. A blue light began to wrap around my leg, making the way up to my head. I screamed; but no one could hear me. I shut my eyes and collapsed into a fetal position. The pain-it was intense. But I felt the same power go through me as before; the power that the flowers had brought me. The pain finally diminished...but when I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection- they weren't green anymore- they were blue.

**Gasp! And for those of you who are confuzzled...all will be solved next chapter...review please and update Monday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY DANNYVERSERY! I'm going to do a oneshot(hopefully will be published sometime tonight!) for it, so ya! I don't own DP, and enjoy!**

Tucker's POV

"Is she going to be okay...?" I questioned nervously. Chloe just lay so...so palely in that hospital bed...I hope she's fine, I need to tell her-

"Tucker, she just went unconscious for a little while...she'll be fine..." assured Sam as she leaned slightly towards Danny.

"Yea, what Sam said..." said Danny, grabbing her hand. I smiled slightly at the sight of the two lovebirds. I mean, it was kinda obvious they were crushing on each other since day one Sam moved here! But my attention quickly focused onto Chloe again...she looked so beautiful while sleeping... Snap out of it Tucker! She's UNCONSCIOUS!

"Tu-Tucker? TUCKER!" yelled Chloe as she bolted upward. I ran to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Chloe! Your okay! How-"

"Ca-can't- breathe!" she wheezed. I quickly released her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorr-Whoa." I stopped and gaped at her for a while. Her eyes were SUPPOSED to be green. Their not supposed to be bright blue!

"Chloe! What on earth..? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" I exclaimed loudly. She quickly looked away.

"I-I don't know, okay? All I remember was having this weird feeling coming from this pond, and my eyes turned blue! That's all I remember!" she insisted. Danny looked at her.

"A power, you say? Did it feel like you could do anything-even fly?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yea...how would YOU know?" Oh boy Danny...he wasn't really that bright, was he? Chloe didn't know his secret yet! I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I read-read a lot of supernatural books! That's it!" he fibbed, quite terribly actually. She's not honestly going to be-

"Oh, so what does it mean?" My mouth dropped in shock. She BELIEVED him? That's a first! Danny sent a triumphant look over at my direction and continued with his explanation.

"Your-your either a full fledged ghost or-" He stopped and looked like he was concentrating really har-

TUCKER!

I almost screamed but covered my mouth.

_Dude! Why are you mind read-_

Should I tell her I'm a halfa? He th-Er-told- Er...SENT ME! I shrugged.

_It's your choice...but let's put it this way- if you tell her, you can train her!_

"Thanks Tuck..." he said out loud.

"Chloe?" Chloe looked up at him with her BLUE eyes-still can't get over it...she's a h-

"Your...a halfa."

**Haha, I make WAY to many OC Haflas...ah well! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was working on the first chapter of Intertwined: Deception. Anywho, review please! Update on Thursday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya! Making this nice and short, I don't own DP and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

My mind froze.

A...halfa?

Isn't that what father is?

I vaguely remember a vampire type ghost helping me up when I first entered this world.

His fangs were huge-my hands flew up to my mouth, making sure that my perfect teeth were NOT fangs. I sighed in relief as my fingers skimmed the smooth surface of my pearly white teeth.

"A...halfa?" I gulped. He nodded.

"A halfa...half gh-" He looked around the room.

"Okay, DON'T freak out..." he said as he concentrated hard according to the look on his fa-

Hey.

I nearly screamed in shock but Tucker quickly covered my mouth.

"It's Danny!" he tried to explain to me. Wait...how d-

It's a ghost power... I can read minds... That voice...it sounded like-

"DANNY?" I shouted out loud. Tucker shhhed me quickly.

Reply by thinking, please! Came 'Danny's' quick response.

I sighed and thought.

So...you can read minds?

Yep...

And your a GHOST? I was honestly starting to freak out. A lot.

Technically, only half of one. I'm half ghost, half human! A halfa, in proper terms. And...your a halfa.

I'M A GHOST? I screamed in my head. This could not be happening. I thought I was just a clone! Not a freak of nat-

Your not a freak, and yes, your a ghost. And I'm going to train you.

"Tucker?" I croaked groggily, "How long have you've know about Danny...?"

"I was there." he stated simply. I gaped at him.

"What? You WERE?" I said confused. How was he there? How long were these two friends? Why is Sam looking at Danny like that?

Sam's looking at me? came Danny's voice as I watched him turn his head towards Sam's. They made eye contact. Sam's face grew red as she looked away quickly.

"Are they always like this...?" I questioned Tucker. He snorted.

"Yep, my best friends, lovebirds, whatever you want to call them, are ALWAYS like this." he said while laughing. "Lovebirds."

Danny and Sam shouted in unison:

"WE ARE NOT LOVE-"

"Wait, Danny? I think Tucker's actually right for once...since we are dating and all..." she said awkwardly. Danny rubbed his neck.

"Oh...man, it was always so fun denying it though!" Sam laughed and held his hand.

"It's fine...Tucker, WE ARE LOVEBIRDS!" she declared. Tucker began to applaud, for reasons I have no clue about.

"FINALLY!" he shouted.

**Ha, I had to add a bit of DxS fluff...haha, update tomorrow(VACATION RULES!) and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! Heh...I was lazy yesterday and didn't work on this...but today I did! :3 Hehe, anyways, I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Okay, you wouldn't think training someone would be so difficult, right? You would THINK that they can just watch you and THEN they will follow in your footsteps.

Well, Chloe...her training was...

"AH! CHLOE! NOT THE COUCH!" I shouted as I dodged her ecto beam. Yea, her training was VERY violent. And very good excersise I might add!

"Sorry Danny!" she apologized. She randomly went intangible and flew into the table. Now, your probably wondering how we got here? To this destructiveness? Well,it's flashback time!

_A day ago..._

_"So their just letting her out of the hospital today?" I asked Tucker. He nodded and sighed._

_"Thank goodness! I was getting so worried! What if-"_

_"What if we didn't get INTO the what ifs and let it be?" I suggested. Tucker laughed nervously and nodded again._

_"Alright... Oh! There she is!" he cried out excitedly as he ran towards the hospital doors. She smiled brilliantly as he hugged her._

_"YOUR ALIVE!" he cried out. She rolled her eyes._

_"You saw me yesterday, OF COURSE IM ALIVE!" she pointed out. He rubbed his neck nervously and chuckled. You know, Tucker reminds me of a clueless person I used to know...but I don't remember who..._

**_Danny, that was YOU!_**

_Sam! I laughed in my head. Wait...I was clueless?_

_**Still are, apparently...**came her sarcastic comeback._

_Hey! I shouted mentally back. I'm not clueless!_

_"Uh...guys? What are you doing...?" questioned Chloe slowly. We froze. To her, it appeared like we were just staring blankly into space angrily. I began to chuckle as Sam began to laugh._

_"Nothing!" we said in unison. Chloe put her hands on her hips._

_"Sure..." she drawled. "Danny? Can you do your mind thingy? I need to talk to you..."_

_"Sure!" I said, and concentrated on her mind._

_What's up? I thought. She sighed._

_**So...when exactly are we gonna start halfa training?** She questioned curiously. I smiled._

_As soon as we head to Fenton Works and go down in my dads lab..._

_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?** I cringed at the massive headache forming in my head._

_Yes, the sooner the better! I argued, and left it at that._

_"So," I said out loud, "Who's ready to go back to Fenton Works?"_

Present

And then when we began training...this happened.

"NOT THE TABLE!" I shouted.

"What about the table?" she asked loudly back, destroying the table with- this is SO unfair- her GHOSTLY WAIL! She only got her ghost powers yesterday and now she has a ghostly WAIL! Totally unfair!

All is fair in love and war... came a creepy voice from my head.

Ah! Who said that? I questioned.

You don't need to know yet Danny... Not yet...

**LE gasp! Who is that mysterious and creepy voice that might possibly be a new character? Idk, but update on Monday and review please! And thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Apparently, according to all the awesome reviews I've gotten, everyone loves the creepy voice so far! It's not Vlad...so for those of you who are thinking that, it's not...MWHAHAHAH! Haha...*coughs* Anywho, enjoy and I don't own DP or this mystery character...Sorry for not updating in...2 days! Meh, I'm ashamed...*hides in corner* Enjoy this way too short chapter...**

A small chuckle echoed through the almost empty cave perched high above Amity Park. It was located so that way anyone could see all of Amity Park, but Amity Park couldn't see it. Which was perfect for its current inhabitant. The shadowy silhouette began to make a campfire for this cold night. As soon as the light erupted from the flames, you could see the figure was obviously a older teen male.

"Oh Danny..." he said, almost scoffing at him in a way, "You have no idea what Vladmir-" He scoffed at that vile name, "can do to you..." His trench coat appeared to become even darker as he sat down on the log. He ran his hands through his spiky red hair and sighed.

"Vladmir...why did I ever TRUST HIM?" he growled, standing up and chucking a log into the fire. "He only put up with me because I so happened to get electrocuted by his stupid ghost portal, and he didn't even NEED ME! Stupid clone..." he muttered. He kicked a rock and looked into the night sky. It looked so...inviting, like it wanted him to dance with it... So he did.

A bright flash looped around his waist as a glow overtook him. His spiky dark red hair became a rich purple as he flew into the night sky.

The moon reflected off of him. He basked in the moonlight, happy that- momentarily- he was free of Vladmir. He could clear his thoughts about countless mistakes and ideas from his messed up past. He sighed and closed his black eyes.

Of course, the night sky couldn't be quiet forever.

"AHHH! Watch out!" cried a young voice. His eyes snapped open as he saw a preteen girl flying at him at over a hundred miles per hour.

"Ah! Watch it kid!" he hissed, but they collided. Both of them fell at an astounding rate. The girl screamed as the older teen rolled his eyes. He grabbed her and flew upward, missing the ground by inches. The girl gasped and clutched on her rescuers neck. He set her down gently on the ground and examined her.

"Who the heck are you?" he said finally. The girl had scrapes and bruises...and could fly, for goodness sakes! He was intently curious on her answer. The small girl looked up at him and smiled weakly. She held out a hand.

"Dani. Dani Phantom." she said, shaking his hand. The elder teen smiled.

"Wai-DANNY Phantom?" he asked, clearly confused. He thought for sure Phantom was a guy, not a scrawny girl who was standing in front of him.

"No, DANI phantom, with an I!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms. She sat down on a log next to the fire. "Who are you?"

"I'm...Jayk. Jayk...nothing, right now..."

**Meh! So mad at myself right now! Should've updated, but didn't! On Friday, I'll type up an extra chapter...Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya! I don't own DP or Jayk and enjoy!**

"Jayk? That's a pretty name..." commented Dani as she put out her hands by the fire. Jayk snorted and sat down next to her.

"Pretty?" he questioned. Dani froze as her face became crimson red.

"Sorry...kinda girly, right?" she stammered, averting her eyes to the blazing flame.

"Sort of...so, how did you manage to run into me in the sky? I thought for sure it was empty..." mused Jayk. That earned a nervous neck rub on Dani's part, which was so much like Phantom's...he would have to ask her later.

"Er... Vlad..." she muttered softly. The hairs on the back of Jayk's neck bristled.

"What-did you say?" he hissed. Dani looked up at him, and slightly shivered.

"I said Vlad, okay? He was chasing after me with his robots and stuff, so I had to run...I had too..." she said softly. Her eyes once again were drawn to the small flame that was created.

"I know Vlad." Those three words sent shivers down her spine as she suddenly looked up.

"How?" she whispered. She was in slight disbelief. How did a ghost like him know Vla-scratch that, ALL ghosts knew Vlad...one way or another...

"I wa-am... a result of his stupid portal..." he said slowly. "I know your secret, Danielle FENTON." A tear streamed down Dani's face as she looked away.

"I'm not adopted to anyone...not even the Fentons..." she replied. "But how do you know...?"

He stood up and paced around the fire, finally stopping and looking her in the eye.

"I know your bro-relative, Danny Phantom...have you seen him recently?" implored Jayk. Dani shook her head.

"No, and technically, he's not my brother...but why am I telling you this? You could be working for Vlad! Stupid!" she muttered angrily to herself. Jayk hissed at the slight mention of Vlad as he looked at the child.

"I-will never work for Vlad again...on my word, I will never work for him!" he shouted angrily. He slumped down on a rock.

"Never..." he repeated softly. "Once was enough."

**That was way short...I apologize...any ideas for this story will be majorly appreciated! Thanks for your reviews last chapter, and hope you review again this chapter! Update Monday!**


	18. Author's Note

**Heya! A HUGE thank you to Brittanysue98 for giving me AN EPIC IDEA! And to FINALLY answer her question, Jayk belongs to Knightrunner! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Her heart jarred faster and faster. Her legs hopped over hurdles, flew into the small sloping roof of the lab, and eventually slid to the finish line.

"Ten minutes! Nice!" congratulated Danny as he handed her a water bottle. Chloe smiled weakly and took a big gulp of the refreshing water.

"Thanks Danny...but I- AGH!" Her hands flew to her sweat beaded head. She moaned in pain as sudden memories raced through her brain.

"CHLOE!" cried Danny in concern. He raced over to her and knelt on the floor beside her, where she curled up in a fetal position.

"Not again..." she moaned. But instead of images like the last time, she heard voices...

_It began in blackness. Bubbles flitted around her newly formed face._

_", I can explain!" croaked a desperate voice. Vlad's angry footsteps stopped._

_"Explain how you got into my portal? Explain how you became HALF GHOST?" he hissed. The boy whimpered._

_"It was an accident! I don't want these ghos- WHATEVER you call them! CHANGE ME BACK!" he pleaded. Vlad sighed._

_"Boy, what's your name?" The boy mumbled something incoherant. Vlad sighed in impatience._

_"J-Jayk..." whimpered the boy. Vlad began to chuckle._

_"Well, JAYK, since you disturbed my portal, and became half ghost, how would you like to train alongside my newest creation?" There was a long pause._

_"Creation? What sort of creation?" He sounded hesitant, almost like he was afraid of her._

_"Chloe, my newest girl clone... If you look over to the right, she is just about to be born!" Vlad coughed. "Technically speaking. But since I'm going to be her master, you go into the other room, so that way she can familiarize with me... Go on!" Jayk scurried away, and the containment unit hissed open, revealing Vlad's newest creation:_

_Chloe._

"Chloe...Chloe!" Chloe groaned and opened up her eyes. Danny worriedly hovered over her, and sighed in relief.

"What's going on Chloe...?" he asked. Chloe sat up and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know..."

**Tada! Back on track with chappies! And I'm deciding that I'm only going to update this 2-3 times a week...next date to be determined...review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but this isn't another chapter. I seriously can't write this story at the moment... I'm trying to mend from a broken heart, and I can't write this moment...I'm trying, but I-can't. Probably I'll do a few oneshots, but for now, this story is on hiautus. So sorry you guys. :'( Until...I'll try to start this back up in July/August sometime... Next time.**

**-OLN**


End file.
